Last Kiss
by AngelElric05
Summary: Gracia's POV of th events that happened in ep. 25. Very sad. Dedicated to the memory of Maes Hughes.


**Last Kiss**

I don't really write sad sappy stories, but I wanted to write a fanfic about Hughes, after I saw him die on Saturday. (I'm still crying about it). So I thought maybe for once I get serious, and so I'm writing a story for Maes Hughes told through the eyes of his now widowed wife.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA if I did Hughes would still be alive!

I saw him in our room, talking on the phone with Roy. Apparently it was over why Ed and Al were in the hospital. I could hear Roy yelling at Maes over the phone, and Maes just told Roy not to worry about it, and to get himself a good wife. I must admit that line he does always got me every time. I chuckled a bit, he just looked up and smiled at me in a loving way.

"So did Roy have to say this time?" I asked.

"Oh not much. He might be coming back to Central soon with Riza."

"That's good."

He went to the closet and put on his military uniform, I knew what that meant, he was going back to work. Lately he had been doing more research on the Philosopher stone. I've heard that people who get to close to the stone get killed. It just made me worry about him even more. Our little daughter came into our room, she looked really tired. She looked up at her daddy with big tired eyes, and asked him to tuck her into bed. He smiled, and picked her up carrying her to her room. Maes covered her up, and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Are you sure you are going to ok?" I asked him.

"Of course," he replied with a smile. He got up from his kneeling position from the floor, and walked over to me, and put his arms around me," Please don't worry Gracia. I'll be ok I promise"

"I know Maes, but I can't help but to worry, I mean, you work a dangerous job, and I'm afraid that everyday that you leave maybe your last day, and you may never return to me."

I started to cry into his chest like the coward I was. Yes that was my fear, and has been my fear ever since we started dating all those years ago. I held on to him so tight he probably couldn't breathe anymore, but he just held me tighter, and I could feel that he was smiling.

"Hon, don't worry. I'll be back, and that's a promise I will keep." He lifted my head, and he gave me a very sweet kiss. It was probably the sweetest kiss he had ever given me in our whole relationship. It sent shivers down my spine. I didn't want it to end, but sadly it did. _I'll be back before morning. _Those were the last words he said, and he walked out the front door.

I stayed up that night waiting for him to return. I got out some of the old photo albums, and looked at our old pictures. Some of my favorites were of us when we started dating, back about 7 years ago. Then I turned to our wedding pictures, and to Elysia's first baby pictures. It was 10 past midnight, and he had still not returned. Maes had been gone now for 3 hours. He never stays out this late doing work. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad might have happen to him. But I quickly got that thought out of my head, and told myself he must he wrapped up in his work. I would just sit there and wait.

The next morning I woke up in the chair with the photo albums still in my hands. Elysia was still not up yet, it was only 7:15 in the morning. I got up to go and check if Maes came home last night. I checked in our bedroom, and he wasn't in there. I was really starting to get worried, did something really happen to him, or did he fall asleep at his desk last night working so hard.

My heart raced as I heard the doorbell rang. The first thought that came to my mind was who would be here so early in the morning? I thought at first it might have been Maes. Maybe he had looked himself out of the house again, and forgot his house keys. This wouldn't be the first time it happened. I turned the doorknob, and opened it to find Major Armstrong at my doorstep. He had an odd look on his face. It wasn't his usually look, he looked sad, as if someone had died.

"Major Armstrong what's wrong? Why are you here? Where's Maes?" He couldn't look at me in the eyes. He just stuck out his hand, and inside was Maes's wedding ring. "I'm sorry." Was the only thing he could say without crying. He didn't have to say anymore. I knew Maes was dead. When Armstrong had finally calmed down, he told me that Maes was shot last night, and they didn't find his body until early in the morning.

My mind went blank. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't hear. I couldn't see. All I could do was think about him. Remember him. Hear him. See him. How was I going to brake this to my daughter. I took the ring from Armstrong, and he left. I then went upstairs to check on Elysia. She was still asleep, it was going to brake her heart to hear her daddy was shot last night, and he was never coming back. She awoke, and she asked me what was wrong. All I could do was cry. I cried, and hugged my daughter, and kept on telling her I was sorry.

"I'm sorry honey. I'm so sorry."

"Mommy what's wrong? Where's daddy?"

"He's gone baby, and he wont be coming back."

"No daddy has to come back, he has lots of work to do!"

"Oh, Elysia!" I hugged her tighter.

The next day was the funeral. I saw my husband's dead body in the casket. He looked like he was sleeping. The dead always look like they are sleeping. He looked like it was a real peaceful sleep with no pain. No worries. I leaded closer to his face, crying tears falling on to his pale face. I leaned closer, and I kissed him one last time on the forehead as I used to do when he was asleep. _Good-bye _was the last thing I said to him before they closed the casket, and took it to be berried. On that day I made a promise to never love another, and that Maes Hughes would always be my one and only love.

Dedicated to Maes Hughes. He will live in our memories.

I made this story for Gracia. I feel sorry for her. She lost the person she loved. I wanted to write this to kind of get into her mind of what was going on, and to show her love for Maes.

RR plz and tell me if I should write more stories like this.


End file.
